Many years of research have been devoted to reducing the critical dimensions (CDs) and structure densities of integrated circuits (ICs). As densities have increased, the resistance capacitance (RC) delay time has become a limiting factor in circuit performance. RC delay can be reduced by using copper in place of aluminum for metal interconnect structures. RC delay can also be reduced by using low-k or extremely low-k dielectrics.
Electro-migration can cause copper to diffuse into adjacent structures and create voids within copper lines. Electro-migration is typically mitigated using diffusion barriers. Diffusion barriers are generally provided between copper and adjacent structures. A variety of diffusion barrier materials have been used. Examples of conductive barrier materials include compounds of transition metals such as tantalum nitride, titanium nitride, and tungsten nitride. Examples of dielectric diffusion barrier materials include silicon nitride, silicon oxynitride, and silicon carbide.